ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Justice League: Heroes
is an American animated action-adventure superhero television series based on the by DC Comics, being created by TBD. It is produced by DC Entertainment and Warner Bros. Animation and it will premiere on WB Kids on TBD 2021. Synopsis The series follows the Justice League who fight the forces of darkness and tyranny. Characters Main *'Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman' (voiced by Josh Keaton) - the last survivor of Krypton and the incredibly powerful leader of the Justice League. *'Bruce Wayne/Batman' (voiced by Nolan North) - the CEO of Wayne Enterprises who witnessed his parents' murder as a child and grew up to be his city's protector. *'Princess Diana of Themyscira/Diana Prince/Wonder Woman' (voiced by Kate Higgins) - a woman carved from clay and blessed by the gods who wields a lasso that compels people to speak the truth. *'Bartholomew "Barry" Allen/The Flash' (voiced by Will Friedle) - a forensic scientist who was granted incredible superhuman speed from a lab accident. *'Harold "Hal" Jordan/Green Lantern' (voiced by Brian Bloom) - a member of the U.S. Airforce who was chosen by the dying Abin Sur as his successor. *'Orin/Arthur Curry/Aquaman' (voiced by Steven Blum) - the king of Atlantis who will do anything to protect his people and who is able to command sea life. *'Oliver Queen/Green Arrow' (voiced by Alan Tudyk) - the CEO of Queen Industries who was trapped on an island for years, mastering archery while there. *'Kendra Saunders/Hawkgirl' (voiced by Alanna Ubach) - the reincarnation of an ancient Egyptian princess who has large wings on her back. Supporting *'Amanda Waller' (voiced by Cree Summer) - TBD *'Lois Lane' (voiced by Hynden Walch) - TBD *'Kon-El/Conner Kent/Superboy' (voiced by Michael Rosenbaum) - TBD *'Kara Zor-El/Kara Danvers/Supergirl' (voiced by Amanda Leighton) - TBD *'James "Jimmy" Olsen' (voiced by Max Mittelman) - TBD *'Perry White' (voiced by J.K. Simmons) - TBD *'Dick Grayson/Nightwing' (voiced by Wil Wheaton) - TBD *'Barbara Gordon/Batgirl' (voiced by Lara Jill Miller) - TBD *'Alfred Pennyworth' (voiced by David Kaye) - TBD *'Com. James Gordon' (voiced by Mark Hamill) - TBD **'Det. Harvey Bullock' (voiced by Tom Kenny) - TBD *'Lucius Fox' (voiced by Ike Amadi) - TBD *'Steven "Steve" Trevor' (voiced by James Arnold Taylor) - TBD *'Donna Troy/Wonder Girl/Troia' (voiced by Grey Griffin) - TBD *'Cassandra "Cassie" Sandsmark/Wonder Girl' (voiced by Jessica DiCicco) - TBD *'Queen Hippolyta of Themyscira' (voiced by Jennifer Hale) - TBD *'Etta Candy' (voiced by Colleen Villard) - TBD *'Iris West' (voiced by Tara Strong) - TBD *'Wally West/Kid Flash' (voiced by Jason Spisak) - TBD *'Capt. David Singh' (voiced by Crispin Freeman) - TBD *'Carol Ferris/Star Sapphire' (voiced by Lacey Chabert) - TBD *'Guy Gardner/Green Lantern' (also voiced by James Arnold Taylor) - TBD *'John Stewart/Green Lantern' (voiced by Phil LaMarr) - TBD *'Kyle Rayner/Green Lantern' (also voiced by Max Mittelman) - TBD *'Simon Baz/Green Lantern' (voiced by Khary Payton) - TBD *'Jessica Cruz/Green Lantern' (also voiced by Alanna Ubach) - TBD *'Arisia Rrab' (voiced by Kari Wahlgren) - TBD *'Kilowog' (voiced by John DiMaggio) - TBD *'Ch'p' (voiced by Tom Kenny) - TBD *'Tomar-Re' (voiced by Rob Paulsen) - TBD *'Ganthet' (voiced by Rodger Bumpass) - TBD *'Mera' (voiced by Erica Lindbeck) - TBD *'Garth/Tempest' (also voiced by Wil Wheaton) - TBD *'Kaldur'ahm/Jackson Hyde/Aqualad' (also voiced by Khary Payton) - TBD *'Tula/Aquagirl' (voiced by Cristina Pucelli) - TBD *'Dinah Lance/Black Canary' (voiced by Vanessa Marshall) - TBD *'Roy Harper/Arsenal' (voiced by Yuri Lowenthal) - TBD *'Artemis Crock/Arowette' (voiced by Stephanie Lemelin) - TBD *'The Super Friends', consisting of: **'Zan and Jayna/Wonder Twins' (also voiced by Yuri Lowenthal and Kari Wahlgren, respectively) - TBD **'Black Vulcan' (voiced by Bumper Robinson) - TBD **'Apache Chief' (voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) - TBD **'El Dorado' (voiced by Carlos Alazraqui) - TBD * Antagonists *'Mobius/Anti-Monitor' (also voiced by Ike Amadi) - TBD *'Uxas/Darkseid' (voiced by ) - the tyrannical leader of Apokalips who wants to gain the power of the Anti-Life Equation. **'Kalibak' (voiced by Fred Tatasciore) - Darkseid's son who is a barbarian-style war general that has a very aggressive fighting style. **'DeSaad' (voiced by Robin Atkin Downes) - the man who more or less raised Darkseid who constantly speaks his glory. **'Glorious Godfrey' (also voiced by Mark Hamill) - TBD **'Granny Goodness' (voiced by Jill Talley) - TBD **'Steppenwolf' (also voiced by John DiMaggio) - TBD **'Virman Vundabar' (voiced by TBD) - TBD **'Amazing Grace' (voiced by TBD) - TBD **'The Female Furies', consisting of: ***'Lashina' (voiced by Ashly Burch) - TBD ***'Stompa' (voiced by Cassandra Lee Morris) - TBD ***'Mad Harriet' (voiced by Danica McKellar) - TBD ***'Speed Queen' (voiced by Mae Whitman) - TBD ***'Bloody Mary' (voiced by TBD) - TBD ***'Gilotina' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'The Legion of Doom', consisting of: **'Alexander "Lex" Luthor' (voiced by Lex Lang) - a billionaire who wants to become Earth's "true hero", being heavily delusional and forms the Legion of Doom to end the League. ***'Mercedes "Mercy" Graves' (voiced by Grey Griffin) - TBD **'The Joker' (voiced by Jim Cummings) - TBD ***'Dr. Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn' (voiced by Kath Soucie) - TBD **'Vanessa Kapatelis/Silver Swan' (also voiced by Erica Lindbeck) - TBD **'Leonard Snart/Captain Cold' (voiced by S. Scott Bullock) - TBD **'John Nichol/Doctor Polaris' (voiced by Armin Shimerman) - TBD **'David Hyde/Black Manta' (voiced by Michael Dorn) - TBD **'Malcolm Merlyn/Dark Archer' (voiced by Chris Diamantopoulos) - TBD **'Aviva Metula/Shadow Thief' (voiced by Olivia d'Abo) - TBD *'Barbara Ann Minerva/Cheetah' (also voiced by Olivia d'Abo) - TBD *'Eobard Thawne/Reverse-Flash' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Caitlin Snow/Killer Frost' (also voiced by Lacey Chabert) - TBD *'Thaal Sinestro' (voiced by Greg Ellis) - TBD *'Professor Ivo' (voiced by ) - TBD **'Amazo' (voiced by Jim Meskimen) - TBD *'Eclipso/Bruce Gordon' (voiced by Troy Baker) - TBD *'Despero' (voiced by Kevin Grevioux) - TBD *'Hila/Siren' (also voiced by Erica Lindbeck) - TBD *'Orm Marius' *'Wade Eiling' (voiced by Clancy Brown) - TBD *'The Dark Knights', consisting of: **'The Batman Who Laughs' (voiced by Kevin Conroy) - TBD **'The Drowned' (also voiced by Mae Whitman) - TBD **'Red Death' (also voiced by Michael Rosenbaum) - TBD **'Murder Machine' (also voiced by Jim Meskimen) - TBD **'Devastator' (also voiced by Fred Tatasciore) - TBD **'Merciless' (also voiced by Nolan North) - TBD **'Dawnbreaker' (also voiced by Josh Keaton) - TBD * Episodes See List of Justice League: Heroes episodes. Trivia * Category:American animated television series Category:Hand-drawn animated television series Category:Traditional animated Category:Warner Bros. Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:DC Comics Category:Justice League Category:DC Lights Animated Universe Category:WB Kids Category:WB Kids' Original series Category:TV-PG-V Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas